Five new teachers at Jump City High
by Silver Dreams on Golden Wings
Summary: They are teachers.I suck at summaries.but read.RobStar and BBRAE and CyBee.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in school until five figures walked through the almost broken double doors of Jump City High. They were to be the hot new teachers starting their first day there. There were two young women and three young men. The woman on the far left was tall with long legs, a beautiful face with emerald green eyes and long flowing red hair. She wore a short purple skirt and a purple tank top. On her legs she wore knee high boots that were, again, purple. The man next to her had a very handsome face except for his eyes that were covered with black sunglasses. This gave him a very mysterious look. He had spiked jet black hair that was gelled into perfection. He wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt that showed off his muscles. Next came a chocolate skinned bald male who looked more like a jock than a teacher. He wore black jeans and a black shirt. Through the shirt everyone could see muscles the size of basketballs. After him came a tall, lean man without so much muscle but you could see he had been working out. He wore faded blue jeans with a green shirt. His face was handsome and his hair had a tinge of green like he just washed off some dye. What was unusual about him was that he had a small fang-like tooth protruding out of the side of his mouth. Beside him was a beautiful woman with amethyst pools for eyes and shoulder lengthed purple hair. She wore a short black pleated skirt with a matching top. Unlike the other teacher she wore black high heels. All the students swooned when they saw them. Their first stop though was the office. When they reached there the principal was already waiting for them.

"Good morning! Let me see... you must be Kori Anders," he said pointing to the woman with the red hair. "You must be Richard Grayson, Victor Stone, Garfield Logan and you must be Raven Roth," he said pointing to them in the order they were when they walked through the halls of Jump City High. "Yes," they all replied. They were assigned their lessons, Ms. Anders was to be the cheerleading teacher while Mr. Grayson was the martial arts teacher. Mr. Stone was the rugby and soccer coach, Mr. Logan was the track team coach and Ms. Roth was the drama and yoga teacher. They were all happy about their lessons. These were their area of expertise. They all went to their classes. When Ms. Anders reached the gym with Mr. Grayson, all the students immediately kept quiet when they stepped inside. The students sat grouped together and not separated between the cheerleaders and the martial arts students. Most of the martial arts students came over to Ms. Anders and started flirting with her, vice versa for Mr. Grayson but Mr. Grayson stood protectively over Ms. Anders. Anybody in their right mind could see they loved each other but were too shy to say anything about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

Should I write more?I don'tknow yet.Please help me make a choice.I know I haven't updated in a long time and you must think I'm a horrible writer for not continuing(however that's spelled)Sooo sorry.Can't make a choice….Haven't updated cause I went for holiday.Again Sorry!


	3. Are you together?

**So sorry I didn't update for so long and now its so short.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans.If I did a lot of things will be changed.Ha!**

**Chapter two:Are you together?**

"Hi! We're your new teachers! Let me introduce myself. I am Ms. Kori Anders and this man beside me is Mr. Richard Grayson." Kori said as cheerfully as ever.

"You're teachers?"a boy with reddish hair asked bewildered.

"Yes. Why?"they replied.

"You look hot and young.Are you two a couple?"

They both blushed,"No.Why would we be?We're best friends.I've known Ms. Kori since we were children.Now...let me see...can you students please sort yourselves out by dividing yourselves to cheerleaders and martial arts students please.You have three other new teachers and if any of you have either rugby, soccer, track, yoga or drama you will get to see them.Or else at lunch." Mr. Grayson informed them.

They all got into line and started stretching.

"Good Luck.See you after class" Mr. Grayson and Ms. Anders said to each other and went off.

At Mr. Grayson's class...

"Now first of all, call me Richard.The whole Mr. Grayson thing is not my thing.But if the principle or someone important comes than don't call me Richard.Next, I want all of you to get a punching bag.We'll go and get one next lesson."

In Kori's lesson...

"Hey,First things first,please don't call me Ms. Anders when we're alone.Its so formal! Call me Kori.Okay?Secondly,what routines have you learned.What stunts? What cheers? What have you got?Pom-poms?Outfits?"

Silence.No one knew what to answer her.They were all scared.You see, at first all they did was wave pom-poms everywhere and just flunk it but now they knew that thanks to these new teachers,a whole new change will come to Jump City High.

"I'm sorry,I'm was a little uptight.That's how I get when I'm nervous.Again,sorry.Okay,the first stunt I'm going to teach you is simple.I can tell from the look on your faces you don't know any stunts."

All the cheerleaders shook their heads.

Kori sighed"Okay.This one is called an elevator.(Thanks Cheryl!She taught all I need to know about cheerleading!))"

**End chapter.**

**Soooo sorry it's sooo short.I don't have much time on my hands but I will make time.The next chappie will be longer.I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I know you have been waiting like a really really long time for this chapter. And I'm so sorry about that. Also I'm sorry if this chapter is not so good.Please don't scold!**

Recap:

Richard: Martial Arts

Kori: Cheerleading

Raven: Meditation & Drama

Garfield: Track

Victor: Football & (soon to be) Technology

At lunch…

"Nice school. Got some fun kids in my class. That's it" Raven said while they sat down eating.

" Fun? You call those kids fun? They just sit down and meditate all day. That's it." Garfield complained.

"How would you know, Gar?" Victor asked suspiciously.

"Well, track hasn't started. The track is not finished yet. Figures, they have to build a new track when a new teacher comes. Haha. So they asked me to teach zoology as well. But that only starts next week. Coz the students haven't picked out whether they want to go for zoology or computer science a.k.a technology I think. So I hung out in Raven's class. It the cool auditorium." Gar explained.

"Computer Science and Technology are both different. They asked me to teach that. The football students are vicious but seriously sloppy. If that's the appropriate word. I think they only win because they scare the team half to death before they play." Victor commented.

Just after that statement was said two gruff looking guys walked up to them with their lunch.

"No teacher has driven us that hard on their first lesson before. But it was cool!" they said. Then they walked away.

Victor started smiling, " Apparently they scare the teachers too. It was said that they never had a teacher who cared whether they won or not and never did they drive them to win. So they took out all their anger in the field as well. Probably another reason why they win. But maybe I can change that."

" I think we can all change a lot in this school. My class can't do stunts for nuts. And Richard's class in not bad but could use a little work if I say so myself. And my students can't concentrate. They keep looking over to you Rich. It's really funny," Kori said but she also said the last part with a bit of jealousy.

" Same goes for my class. All looking at you half of the time. I can throw a punch at them and they wouldn't even notice until they feel the pain," Richard said with anger in his tone of voice. The rest just watched them. Usually when Richard used that tone in his voice everyone would be really scared but when applied to the topic of Kori and other guys they would laugh out loud.

This time though, they just looked on at the two.

Somewhere, a wolf whistle came out with the words," Yeah, the new cheerleading teacher is hawt, man! She's like 19 or something, right?"

Richard's eyes started to glare, then it turned cold. If you saw that stare you would run away and never come back. Or just faint.

Richard looked around to see where the voice came from.

He stopped at a group of his martial arts students.His eyes narrowed. All of them looked at him. Gar was the first to speak.

"So…when's your next class??Rich?Kor?Vic?Raven?"he asked trying to break the silence.

"I don't think I have anymore classes. I'll probably figure out some new cheer moves for the team. You Rich?"Kori looked at Richard.

" I have a fifteen minute thing with this student. Just a really short thing."

Kori's eyes narrowed," What thing?"she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh wow,no. Not THAT kind of thing. Just some lecturing for me to do. I have to lecture a martial arts student."

"Oh" Kori said simply.

" I don't have any classes."

"Me neither."

"I haven't had a class the whole day, do I look as if I'm gonna have a class later?"

THWACK.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER THE QUESTION YOU ASKED, idiot" That was Raven as everyone can guess.

Garfield practically shrank back down.

" Well, then how about we go and help Rich with his lecture? I'd like to see the students he teaches." Kori suggested.

Everyone looked at Kori and smiled.(Everyone except for Richard of course)

" Don't even start with that look. I don't need it today." Kori sighed.

" Why? What happened? Did something bad happen?" Rich asked obviously worried.

" Ball tonight. You guys have to come. Please. You MUST. Please, I'm begging! My dad is going to make me dance all night with Roy. If I don't bring someone. So please will you guys come?"

"Sure. But are we allowed to?" Vic said completely ignoring the glare Rich was giving at the name of Roy.

Kori nodded. Then she started giving her puppy dog face. The face which gets to everyone. EVERYONE.

They all ended up nodding.

(They're all rich and sort of well known but they just like working for the fun of it.Don't know how I got that idea)

After lunch……

Rich's lecture……

All of them sat at the head of the class chatting. The class was empty till a pretty girl walked in. Once she saw Richard she immediately smiled and flipped her hair back(seriously does anyone do that anymore?).

She sat on the table and her skirt, which was really short, rided up her knee. Kori glared at her then at Rich.

" Not that kind of thing huh," she said and grabbed her stuff and walked out.

" Um… you're Kitten right?" Rich asked. She nodded.

" This lecture is for MARTIAL ARTS students. How may I help you?" he said.

" Don't you want to see me? I'm a cheerleader. And our teacher just walked out." She said in a fake voice you'd just wish you could slap her.

" No. I don't want to see you. And yes she just walked out. " he said angrily." GET OUT! NO NON MARTIAL ARTS STUDENTS INSIDE!!!"

Kitten shrank back and ran out.

" Um… Rich? You hurt her." Vic told him.

" Which one? The one who just ran out? I couldn't care less. Kori? I care too much."

Rich started writing something on a piece of paper and stuck it outside the class.

" I'm going to find her. You guys go on first. I'll see you at the dinner ball thing tonight okay? Meet at my place then." He rushed and ran out.

After an hour of looking, he found Kori on top of their favourite hill when they were still kids.

" Okay. Why'd you run? I didn't think you'd be offended or anything." He said sitting down next to her. She didn't even look up at him when she answered," I wasn't." She's pretty. What's her name? Kitten right?"

**Okay Okay.Enough!Review yeah?**

**30 reviews or no more! **

**SDOGW**


	5. Rich and Kori Hate Each Other?

**I still haven't gotten so many reviews yet, but I guess I'll just post first. Since darling Hado82 has been asking me to update. I shall! Enjoy! Even though its not that good. D.**

**Rich and Kori hate each other?**

"Yeah. I think so. One of your students. You should know your students better than me you know." Rich chuckled as he said this.

" I don't know. Maybe with all the flirting they do around you I would get the idea you know them better than I do."Kori said emotionlessly.

"No way! They're nothing. Just students. Besides, I'm not the only one being flirted with you know." Rich said trying to lighten the mood. Big mistake. I got worse.

Kori glared at Rich, "You know what? I'm tired of this. I'm going. You guys don't have to come to the party tonight. I'll go myself. Besides, Roy's not such a bad person."

Richard glared at her.

"Do you know what you just said Kori? I can't believe you said that," he said icily.

" Oh well. I'm sure Kitten is waiting. Bye." Kori stood up and started to walk away.

"Kori wait. You don't have to over react about this. Please Kori." Rich pleaded.

Kori turned back," Over react? If you call this over reacting then fine. I'm sure you don't want to talk to an over reactor. Much less know one."

With that she walked away…

Rich just looked at where she had stood, completely frozen.

_No no no no. This can't be happening. Please say I'm dreaming. Please. _

Rich could do nothing but sit down and think.

_No. She can't hate me. Our friendship is strong. This little thing shouldn't break it._

Normally, Rich wouldn't think like this (he's more serious) but because he was so shocked he didn't know what to think.

A/N: I would have put but because the author says so it happened. But I didn't.

Rich sat there for 2 hours straight doing absolutely nothing, that was until Kitten came…

"Hey teacher. Now that there's no more Kori, how bout taking me out?" she said in a high-pitched voice. Though she was trying, note the trying, to make her voice as seductive as possible. But Richard was in a bad mood. And an even worse mood since she came.

"Go away, Kitten. Go away." He said roughly. Kitten didn't faze. She plopped herself into Richard's lap and curled her fingers around his neck.

"What the hell are you doing, Kitten!" he practically shouted. He tried his best to shove her of but it took some time.

"I told you I was right, Richard Grayson." Kori said in an icy voice coming from behind them. Rich looked up surprised.

"I was going to apologize for assuming so quickly. But, I guess my assumption was indeed correct." She continued.

"No. It's not. KITTEN GET THE HELL OFF ME FOR GOD'S SAKE!" he shouted at Kitten when she wouldn't budge. He finally shoved her off, running towards Kori. He wrapped his arms around her muttering 'I'm sorry' over and over again. Kori couldn't handle it she just gave in and hugged him back.

"I can't believe this. You still go for her? After she just left you hanging here for 2 whole hours?" Kitten whined.

" Yea. Why not? She's my best friend. Why not?" Rich replied coolly, one of his arms still around Kori's waist.

Kitten started to back away.

His grip on Kori's waist tightened.

" Don't you have someone else to go and flirt with? Kitten Moth, am I correct?" Kori's voice finally came. Kitten merely nodded.

" Go and work at your jumps. They're flimsy. And remember to lock more when you do an elevator. If you don't you'll find it hard to do a liberty. Got it?"

Another nod. Then she walked away. Once they were alone Kori pulled she away from Rich.

" I'm going to go. Bye." She said softly and walked away.

" Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

No reply. She just looked back and smiled.

_At the party…_

Kori looked around the room to hopefully find someone she knew. Nope. No one so far. Kori was dressed in a lilac spaghetti strapped dress so she didn't stand out much. She wanted to stay as far as she could from Roy Harper the whole night. A pair of arms wrapped around Kori's waist.

_Too late…_

"Hey." A husky voice came. Roy? Definitely not him. Richard.

"Rich?" she asked shakily.

She could sense him nodding.

"What are you doing here?" she quietly whispered, loving the feel of his arms around her.

"I'm here to escort you, of course." He said removing his arms from her waist. She had pleaded him not to let go but he did.

They were at a deserted corner and no one was paying attention to them so Rich decided to take the plunge.

He turned her around to face her, his hands rested on her waist lightly.

He moved in for the kill. Cheng cheng cheng cheng!!!

Nolah. Author not so bad!

His face inched closer and closer to hers…and finally, he closed the gap between them. It was everything she had imagined. The kiss was sweet and slow, yet filled with passion. How even though it was so sweet it was filled with hunger. She loved it. But, she didn't know how much he loved it too.

When they finally parted for air they both turned tomato red.

"Err, sorry." Rich started walking away slowly.

"No. Wait." Kori reached out for him.

"Hey princess," a silky voice came from behind Kori. An arm wrapped itself around Kori's arm as Roy Harper came out.

" What do you want Roy? In the middle of something here. Go away!" Kori said pulling away from his clutch.

"Won't you spend some time with me? Come on, let's dance." He said pulling her once again. Again she tried to pull away but failed.

" Didn't she say no? Or are you deaf of hearing? I'm sure it adds to your mentally challenged brain. Do you know what that means?" Rich said appearing beside Kori, pulling her hand away from Roy's.

"Yes I do know what that means. What do you want Richard Grayson?" Roy said through gritted teeth.

" Her. Isn't it obvious?" Rich replied coldly.

Kori looked surprised. Rich has never said that before. But, now, when he did say it, it sounded so true. Like it was a fact that had been burnt into his mind.

Roy too was surprised and his grip loosened over Kori. Kori took that chance and ran to Rich. Rich caught her and held her protectively.

"K-K-Kori??" Roy managed to stutter out before leaving.

" Didn't think he would have left so easily." Kori replied.

"I think he was surprised? Maybe." Rich said slowly.

Kori turned to look at him," He's not the only one."

"Meaning?" Rich raised his eyebrow.

"What was that all about?"

"Err, I guess it was nothing. Nothing much." He replied casually.

Kori raised her eyebrow. Nope. She didn't believe him.

_Damn. She knows me too well._

"Not convincing you am I?" he stated.

Kori shook her head.

Rich was hesitant to speak. He couldn't just say that he loved her. He just kept starting then stopping then hesitating.

"If you're not going to say anything then just leave. And don't bother talking to me. We've known each other for years and you refuse to tell me something. I guess maybe I've been replaced as a best friend. Leave then." Kori said at last and turned to leave.

"Wait." A hand caught her arm and turned her around.

"I-I-I lo- I can't say it now…" he whispered. He shifted his hands to circle her waist, "Just please. Don't leave me. Please."

Her arms found itself around his neck and nestled there. They stood like that for awhile until two men passed them and pushed Rich forward…

The gap between them closed and once again, Kori and Richard found themselves kissing each other like no tomorrow and both of them loving it.

Neither of them wanted it to stop. They both just poured all of their love for each other into the kiss. Fiery and passionate.

When they finally pulled away(they gotta breathe you know!) they just stood there staring at each other, blushing.

"Err…" Rich started.

"Umm…" Kori tried.

"Listen, Kori. We've known each other for ages and ages right?"

Kori simply nodded.

"And we're the best of friends, right?"

Another nod.

"So, nothing's changed between us, right?"

Kori's eyes filled with sadness and tears started to form at the side of her eyes. Kori didn't say anything. She just ran. She ran away. Far far away from anything, anything and everything…

**There! Hope you like it! Though it is a bit short! Sorry!!!I'll write it longer next time!Ciao!**

**Silver Dreams On Golden Wings**

**P.S. Review yea! **


	6. What are we exactly?

**Hey guys!! I hope this chappie is longer though I don't think so! This chappie is gonna be cliche and ,hopefully, fluffy!!!D!Yay!**

**Chapter 6**

**What are we, exactly?**

Friend. What is the meaning of the word? Look it up in dictionary? Its just a word. Half of us want to be more than friends (a.k.a KORI N RICHARD!!!), but maybe, maybe we're just hoping...

Tears flowed out of Kori's emerald orbs and she ran. She ran until, she didn't know where she was. She wasn't concentrating on where she was going, what she was doing. All she wanted was to get away. Run away from everything. From the man she loved, from the truth...

When she finally stopped she found that she stood in the middle of a park. Well, more of a garden. The garden was huge and covered in well groomed carpet grass. It seemed that the garden was seperated into four parts. It looked like all the four seasons put into one garden. One part was all summer trees, another winter trees, one was filled with spring trees and the last with autumn trees. Now it was summer so the summer part if the garden was in full bloom.

An arm wrapped around Kori's waist and tried to pull her close. Kori immediately pulled away. She took a few steps forward and turned around, a dark look plastered on her pale, saddened face.

"Friends don't do that to each other! Friends don't hold each other that way!" Kori lashed out. She'd snapped.

"BEST friends don't kiss each other and say nothing happened!" She added, furious.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND! I DON'T WANT TO BE JUST YOUR BEST FRIEND! I WANT TO BE MORE! I LOVE YOU GODDAMNIT!" Richard burst out. That was it. He had confessed. His head just hung.

After a little while he heard Kori laugh and he risked looking up. She was giggling with a huge smile on her face.

Then, it turned serious.

" If that's the case. Ask me seriously then." grinning from ear to ear, Kori was completely serious about what she had said.

Richard smiled.

" Kori Anders( I don't get it! Her real name is Korian'dr! Right?), be my girlfriend?" he asked seriously.

"Hmmmmm." Kori pretended to think," I'll think about it." and with that she started walking away.

A hand grabbed her and pulled her back.

Their lips met yet again. Kori smiled into the kiss and let out a moan of pleasure.

"Finished thinking yet?" he said when they parted.

"I dunno. Maybe you'll have to convince me more," she smiled. Richard was only happy to comply.

But she didn't give him an answer. Even after he dropped her home...

The next day at school...

"Morning Rae!!"

Raven turned around to face...Garfield Mark Logan.

"Don't call me Rae!" clearly she was in a bad mood that day.

"Awwww.Rae-Rae. What happened?" annoyed even more she closed her file and started walking.

"One of the stupid teachers started hitting on me today! Stupid, what was his name? Oh yea, Malchior! Stupid flirt."

The cheerful Garfield just disappeared just like that (snaps fingers).

"What.Did.He.Do.To.You.?"he asked, his normally cheerful face now stony. Raven tried to shrug it off as maybe just something else, but she couldn't help but feel surprised at Gar's reaction. But she was so angry she didn't want to think about that.

"He was hitting on me. He even pushed me up into a wall. Urgh! Conceited jerk!" she was a little calmer now. Okay. Scratch that, she was a whole lot calmer now.But for Gar, that was a different case.

"HE WHAT?" Gar roared. Nobody had even seen Garfield Mark Logan like that ever before. And no one wanted to see him like that again. By that time, the others had joined them and they too were surprised at his reaction. Even Victor.

"Oh come on. It's not funny Gar. You can stop it now. Thanks for making me feel better. I know you're there for me." Raven was the only one to see this as a joke.

"If you think he's pretending to be angry, Raven, you are so wrong." Vic said. He saw the anger in his best friends eyes and knew immediately what was going on.

"DID HE DO ANYTHING TO YOU?"

Raven just shook her head as a no. Now, she was scared. Which was so weird for her.

"He-he-he just pushed me up on a wall and tried to get close but I ran away."Raven was now restraining herself from stuttering,"But I kicked him, where it hurts, so it's okay."

"STILL!HE TOUCHED YOU. HE LAID A FINGER ON YOU.HOW DARE HE!" Gar stormed away.

"He went looking for him..."Vic said.

"Why? Why did he go there?Why was he so angry?" Raven asked.

"Isn't it obvious?He cares for you."

Raven stared at Gar's retreating figure.

_Cares for me? Yea I know he cares for me. But I want it to be more. I want him to love me...WHAT?Did I just think that?_

Raven finally realized. She loved Garfield Mark Logan?Nah.(Too early!)

With Gar...

Blinded by rage he stormed off towards Mr. Malchoir's classroom. Once he got there he banged on the door until Malchior came out, clearly frustrated.

"What?"

"What.Did.You.Do.To.Raven.?" Gar's voice was so stony and forceful that Malchior was practically cowering under him.

"Who?"

"Raven you bloody idiot! Raven! Purple hair, amethyst eyes, pale skin, pretty figured Raven!"

"Oh her? The one I sweet talked this morning. She was hot, man. I'd so do her in a second!"Malchior said gaining confidence.

Gar's eyes blazed. The sparkle that was usually in those forest green eyes of his, was gone and was replaced with anger, blazing in the dark depths of his eyes.

"You better shut up. Before he pounds you." Victor suddenly cut in.

"What?He her boyfriend or something?" Malchoir challenged(Sorry it's a bit OOC!!)."I think she's fine. Maybe she'll go out with me. Though she's got a good kick though. But she hit the spot. Oohh, she makes me wanna do her."

Sound effects: POP!

Gar snapped.

"Okay, now he's angry."

Gar threw a punch at Malchoir who got hit square in the face.

"Owww. What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't you dare say that about Raven. EVER! Got it?" Gar nearly threw another punch at him, but he seemed to think twice about it and lowered his hand. Malchoir took the chance and punched Gar before he could react.

"She's not yours. I can charm her all I want. Got it?" Malchoir sounded malicious.

Slap!

Raven's hand flew across Malchoir's face.

"Don't you EVER come near me again." she said venomously.

Gar, frightened of what Raven would do to Malchoir, quickly steered her away from him. Gar looked back and saw Victor and Rich talking to Malchoir.

"Raven, are you okay? A-A-A-Are you hurt?"Gar was silently checking Raven for injuries.

"Yea. I'm okay. Are you okay? Can you still teach?"

Gar laughed. That sparkle was back in his eyes. He was happy that Raven wasn't hurt or anything.

"I don't have any classes remember? That means, I can sit all day in the auditorium and crack jokes at your students."

Raven, seeing that he was fine already(he actually wasn't) clocked him on the head and walked away.

Gar carefully removed his palm from his face as he saw Raven's retreating steps. His hand was blood stained and his jaw was cut. He was surprised.It didn't seem like a very bad punch. How did he get a cut?

Almost immediately, dozens of girls was by his side asking him whether he was alright.

"I'm fine, girls. I'm fine."he tried to fend them off.

"Oh, but Mr. Logan your jaw is all red and bloody!"one of the girls said. Her voice was familiar. Very familiar.

Out of the whole crowd stepped out...Terra Markov.

"No wonder I heard a familiar voice. Terra."

He had met Terra on his first day at Jump City High and she constantly flirted with him. Only Raven, who had saw them, knew about it all.

"Oh!Mr. Logan you remember me! So, does that mean you have an interest?"she seemed overjoyed but in a whiney voice she had said that. Gar visibly cringed.

"No.I'm sorry. No interest."Gar flashed a smile and began to walk away.

As soon as he was out of the crowd his hand flew to his injury. In truth, it did hurt. A lot. He hurried to the auditorium and sat on the stage. The auditorium was empty so it was good that no one knew that he was there. He tried cleaning up with a tissue but it wasn't near enough.

"Gar, you always were and will be an idiot." Raven said wiping his jaw.

"My idiocy amuses you, am I correct?"Gar smiled weakly.

"Since when did you know the word idiocy?And amuse?"

"I read you know.But I suppose you didn't.There's lots of thing about me you don't know. No one knows.Uh, thanks."Gar took Raven's hand in his own and put it back down on her lap. Both of them were sitting at the edge of the stage now.

"Why, Gar?Why'd you do it?"

Gar was hesitant to answer. He breathed in and out and finally let out a long sigh.

"Raven, the truth is...

**There. It's not much of a chapter. But hope you liked it! I don't think that's much of a cliffy though.GASP! What's gonna happen next?Review yea!**

**Silver Dreams**


	7. You laughed!

Hey guys! No I'm not gonna make him admit it YET! Enjoy!

"Raven, the truth is...you're my best friend right? And we all would do these kind of things for each other."Gar smiled. He couldn't tell her. Not now. Not ever.

"Right. Sure."

Raven got up as students started to come into the hall for their class. Gar grinned, he loved teasing her students.

"Mr. Logan? The principal wants you to take over art class for an hour. The art teacher is late." a student said.

"Awwwww. That means I can't stay here, Rae-Rae!! Bye bye then. You know you'll miss me." he gave a toothy grin and left.

Raven rolled her eyes as some girl students giggled.

"Ms. Roth? Are you and Mr. Logan an item? Or, something more? Are you Mrs. Logan?" a guy student asked.

"Lucas, please refrain from even trying to think that. He and I are best friends, and nothing more. Besides, who would love a guy like that?" Raven made a face.

"You." a really really brave student said.

Raven glared at the guy,"Not really. Now, come on, go get in line. You guys have just earned yourselves new textbooks."All of them groaned.

"Congratulations. For all of you." she said, and even smiled a little.

"Ms. Roth, you look good smiling. You should do it more often. Then I bet you'll even be as popular as Ms. Anders." Lucas commented.

Raven rolled her eyes.'Can't I go one day without this?'

The rest of the lesson pretty much went that way, not much teaching was done but lots of homework was given...

After class...

"See you tomorrow, and Lucas? Don't forget your homework this time."

Lucas grinned,"Don't worry...Mrs. Logan."

"Who's Mrs. Logan?" Gar said, coming out from nowhere.

Lucas smirked. Raven blushed. Everyone else snickered.

"We were just wondering if you and Ms. Roth were together or something. Maybe even married." Lucas braved.

Gar chuckled,"No. We're not. Far from. We're just good friends. Besides, one of your teachers seems to have an eye for her." The sentence came out through gritted teeth.

"You mean Mr. Malchoir? We saw it all this morning. Mr. Malchoir's playboy. He's worse than Tara. And that's saying something!" one of the girls laughed.

Suddenly, Tara came out from the crowd, eyes narrowed.

"I'm right here you know." she said coldly.But once she saw Gar she became sickly sweet.

"Mr. Logan!! I missed you. Did you miss me?"

"Tara. I barely noticed you were gone. No I didn't miss you. But thanks for the recognition." he brushed her off.

Tara pouted, looking far from cute,"But Mr. Logan! How bout we go out. Maybe you'll change your mind."

Raven raised an eyebrow. She laughed silently at how childish high school girls could be.

"I've got plans. Sorry. Come on Raven. Kori's looking for you." he said and pulled her away. Lots of oohs and ahhs followed them all around.

"Thanks Gar. I owe you one. I really needed to get out of there." Raven said while walking with him.

"I get a thanks for once and it's coz I saved you from your own students? Wow, this really is something huh."

"They bug me. About all the unnecessary things."

Gar grinned," Like how we're possibly together?"

"That's probably got to be the most crazy one yet. I mean, seriously."

Gar raised an eyebrow,"Why not? Nothing is impossible. But I suppose I'm just a best friend." He smiled.

Raven didn't reply. The rest of the journey was silent. Gar was hurt, definitely, but he was determined not to show it.

"Raven!!" Kori rushed to Raven almost immediately after she saw her.

"Ok...Kori...can't...breathe..."blushing, Kori let go.

"Are you okay, man?"Vic asked Gar.

"Yeah. Why not?" Gar asked, silently praying they'd forget about everything.

Vic raised his eyebrow,"That punch looks bad. You sure you don't wanna do anything about it?"

"Yeap. I'm fine..." he smiled,"I even saved Raven from her, um, imaginative, students."

Raven laughed. Gar spun around, eyes wide. RAVEN LAUGHED!She actually laughed. And HE made it happen. Gar could have just run and hug her right there. But he knew his place.

Raven looked at his and then realized what she just did. A light colored blush appeared on her cheek.

"Rae...you just...you just laughed!" Gar said while laughing. This time he DID hug her. He ran up and spun her around. He was so happy. All because she laughed.

"Gar...you can put me down now." she said after he stopped spinning her. He let her down and blushed,"Uhhh, I'm sorry..."

Everyone's mouth hung wide open after Raven did what she did next...

She... resist. Hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
